


You turn me downside up

by StrawberryLane



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes helps Wanda Maximoff Recover, Budding Love, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Relationship Reveal, Sam Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff Helps Bucky Barnes Recover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLane/pseuds/StrawberryLane
Summary: What breaks the camel's back is the way Wanda enters the kitchen one morning, dressed in a shirt that is clearly not her own. In fact, Sam saw Barnes wear it to the gym just last week."Nice shirt. Think I saw Barnes wear one just like it last week," Sam fishes, taking a sip of his now lukewarm espresso."Mhm," says Wanda.





	You turn me downside up

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Can't see straight" by Jamie Lawson.

Sam doesn't consider himself an overly suspicious person, but seeing the Winter Soldier standing in their communal kitchen, carefully heaping sugar into a container and adding exactly five tiny droplets of lavender essence?

That's goddamn suspicious.

"Watcha doing?" Sam asks, carefully sidling up next to where Barnes is standing by the counter. Barnes, who's probably never stepped a foot inside the kitchen before this moment, most definitely doesn't jump at the intrusion.

"Wanda," he grunts, as if that explains everything.

Sam leans against the counter. "Wanda? What's she got to do with the sugar?"  
  


Barnes thinks for a moment, then shrugs. "It's body scrub. She likes it."

"Wanda likes it, huh? Then how come you're the one making it?"

"She's already in the bath and she forgot," comes the reply, like Barnes thinks nothing of being asked about making a sugar scrub for a lady who's already in the bath.

Putting the small flask of lavender back into his pocket, Barnes picks up the sugar scrub, shouldering past Sam towards the door. Towards the bathroom, to be exact.

Sam definitely doesn't spend the rest of the afternoon mulling over his interaction with Barnes again and again. Absolutely not.

*

Wanda makes cinnamon rolls and leaves half of the batch on the counter in the kitchen. The rest, Sam discovers when he's taking an afternoon stroll in the royal gardens of Wakanda, got shared between Wanda and Barnes.

Sam's just innocently strolling along the gravel paths when he comes upon them. Barnes and Wanda, Wanda and Barnes, sitting in the grass on a quilt Sam can swear he saw on the couch in the lounge not even half an hour ago, eating cinnamon rolls and quietly laughing.

Well, Wanda's laughing. Barnes has a smile tugging at his lips, but Sam's not sure the man is actually capable of actually laughing.

Sam really wants a cinnamon roll, because Steve devoured the majority of the ones Wanda left in the kitchen before Sam even realized there were cinnamon rolls to be had. Something in the air stops him, though. Wanda and Barnes are sitting awfully close, not quite touching.

Best not to interrupt.

*

What breaks the camel's back is the way Wanda enters the kitchen one morning, dressed in a shirt that is clearly not her own. In fact, Sam saw Barnes wear it to the gym just last week.

It's too big on Wanda, swallowing her in a way that makes her look like a little girl playing dress up. It's cute, Sam decides.

"Nice shirt," he says as Wanda comes to a stop by the coffee machine.

"Thanks," she replies, absentmindedly pulling at the hem of the shirt.

"Think I saw Barnes wear one just like it last week," Sam fishes, taking a sip of his now lukewarm espresso.

"Mhm," says Wanda. "He gave it to me."

"Mhm," says Sam right back. And then, "I hope he washed it beforehand."

*

"Are Sabrina the teenage witch and Jason Bourne official yet, or what?" Clint asks as he sprawls on the couch next to Sam. Steve, who's opposite Clint and Sam, frowns.

"That's their business, Clint, " he offers. "Go fish," he adds, watching Sam.

"Yeah," Clint counters, "but the suspense is killing me."

"I know, right?" Sam groans, pulling a card out of the 'ocean' on random. It's a four, and not at all what he asked for.

"Just leave them alone for a few more days," Steve says. "I'm sure they'll figure it out."

*

Barnes is teaching Wanda how to fight. Sure, she's already plenty good with that red handwavy thing she does, but there's no harm in learning a bit of hand to hand combat. Sam watches from the sidelines, because he came down to use the treadmill, thinking the gym would be empty at half and hour past midnight.

Apparently he was wrong.

Sam watches as Barnes, dressed in pajama pants and a hoodie, corrects Wanda's stance yet again.

Wanda, for her part, waits patiently until Barnes is satisfied with how he's arranged her limbs. She's dressed in actual workout clothes, like she planned this and Barnes didn't. Or, perhaps, it's just that Barnes doesn't care enough to get dressed in clothes specifically made for working out in.

"Now," Sam hears Barnes tell Wanda, "if I do this, you do...?"

He comes up behind her, gently taking her arms and twisting them behind her back. It's a loose hold, Sam can see that from the other side of the room. But still, he has to fight down the overprotective feelings the sight of Barnes looming over Wanda gives him. They're all cool here, nothing to worry about.

Wanda, in a move she can only have learnt from watching Steve Rogers fight, jumps and twists, using her feet to push at Barnes' chest, making him loose his grip on her wrists. It's not a hard push, but Barnes stumbles back a few steps nonetheless. "Good," he says, so quietly it's clearly meant for Wanda and Wanda alone. "Great, even. Just make sure you don't twist your arms too much and you're good to go."

It's the most Sam has ever heard Barnes say in one go.

*

When Barnes and Wanda, after months of being a couple, actually acknowledge that they are, in fact, a couple, it's July.

Wakanda's really hot in July, it turns out. Sam's out on the porch, sweating in the baking sun. Natasha's next to him, smothering herself in suncream. "What?" she asks defensively when she catches Sam watching her.

"I just figure you'd be immune to sunburn, somehow."

Natasha chuckles. "I may be a lot of things, Sammy, but immune to the sun is not one of them."

Steve, like the white suburban dad he really is, is manning the grill. It's a nice way to spend the afternoon, Sam thinks, with steaks on the grill, his friends all around him and nice, ice cold beers chilling in a tub of melting ice.

Feels almost familiar, in a way.

The door opens behind them and Wanda steps out, trailed by Barnes – who's really more of a Bucky at this point, but Sam isn't going to let the man know Sam has actually warmed up to him a long time ago – who's holding a container of key lime cookies.

"Cookies!" cries Clint, reaching for the baked goods before Barnes is even fully through the door. Barnes hands him the container, settling down on the couch next to Sam, pulling Wanda into his lap.

Huh.

"They're really good," Barnes tells Clint, as Wanda, seemingly not minding one bit that her boyfriend just decided to confirm their relationship to their friends, makes herself comfortable on his lap.

"So good," she agrees, "Bucky ate most of them already, though, so you're just getting the scraps."

"Well," Bucky grunts, "they were my gift to begin with."

"Gift?" Steve asks, head shooting up. "Did I accidentally miss an important day or something?"

"Calm down, Steve," Barnes tells him. "And you didn't."

"It was for our six months anniversary," Wanda clarifies, smiling at Barnes. "I wanted to do something nice and Bucky requested key lime pie cookies."

 

//The End//

 


End file.
